Leddie: A high school story
by Happybee13
Summary: This is a story about Loren and Eddie. They go to the same school but Eddie is a senior and Loren is a freshman. Will they fall in love? Or will Loren just be a girl that he see's as a little sister. Eddie has known Loren all her life because their moms are best friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my new story :) Loren and Eddie are in high school together. Their moms are best friends. Loren's dad left when she was four and never looked back. Enjoy.**

*Settings: First day of High school

Loren: Wow. I can't believe we are in High School!

Mel: I know! I have waited for this day all my life!

Loren: Really? _(Loren gives Mel a look.)_

Mel: No. Look there's Eddie. _(Mel waves at Eddie.)_

Loren: Stop!

Mel: Why? _(Mel gives Loren a look.)_ You like him don't you?!

_(Eddie heads over to them just as Mel says that.)_

Eddie: Who do you like? Tell me so I can pound their face to the ground. _(Eddie laughs.)_

Mel: If you really want to know she likes... _(Loren covers Mel's mouth with her hand.)_

Loren: I don't like anyone that you know. We have to go to class right Mel?

Mel: Right... Bye Eddieee.

_(Loren and Mel walk away and start heading towards class.)_

_**Eddie's thoughts**__: That was weird... God Loren looks hot today. When did she grow up? It feels like just last week that we were playing in the sandbox in her backyard. She has grown up beautifully. God she is gorgeous! I wonder if she is coming to my back to school pool party this weekend? I will ask her at lunch today._

Loren: I can't believe you just did that!

Mel: I'm just trying to get you out there!

Loren: He is a senior! I'm just a freshman! He could have any girl in this school that he wants. I mean look at him! Why would he want me?! I'm just a dumb freshman with a crush...

Mel: Look at yourself Lo! You are gorgeous!

Loren: No I'm not!

_(Loren is wearing skinny jeans, a yellow tube top, a white leather jacket, and white knee-high boots.)_

Mel: Yes you are. Now come on because now we are going to be late for our first class in high school!

*Lunch time

_(Mel and Loren are looking for a table when Eddie waves to them telling them to come sit with him and his friends.)_

_(Loren and Mel sit down.)_

Eddie: Hey Lo, Mel. Guys this is Loren Tate, and Melissa Sanders. They are freshman.

_(Eddie puts his arm around Loren's shoulder and one of the cheerleaders give Loren a glare.)_

Person: Hi I'm Chloe. I'm the head cheerleader.

_**Loren's thoughts**__: Wow. I can tell that Chloe is the queen bee in this school. I can tell that she likes Eddie._

Person: I'm Ryan and this is Justin my brotha from anotha motha.

_(Loren and Mel laugh.) _

_(The other people introduce themselves.)_

Eddie: So are you guys going to my party this weekend? _(He is talking to Mel and Loren.)_

Loren: I thought that it was a no freshman party?

Eddie: I was planning on that, but you can go if you want. I would like you to come.

_(Eddie gave Loren that smile that all the girls fall in love with.)_

Loren: I guess I will stop by if I don't have a lot of school.

Mel: LO! Don't worry Eddie we will be there.

_(Loren and Mel walk away after that to go outside before they have to go to class.)_

Mel: If you don't have that much school?! What is wrong with you!  
_(Mel screams at Loren.)_

Loren: I'm sorry, but I don't know what I did wrong.

Mel: If word gets out that you said that our rep is ruined!

Loren: What rep? This is our first day...

Mel: That's my point! Do you know how many freshmen are invited to a senior's party?! And on the first day?!

Loren: I'm SORRY that my school and grades are important to me!

Mel: No need to freak out Lo.

Loren: You're the one talking!

_(Loren walks away upset.)_

_(End of school.)_

Mel: Wait up Lo!

Loren: No!

Mel: Do you want me to drop you off at your house?

Loren: NO! I can get a ride from someone else.

Mel: Okay. Bye. I'm sorry Lo.

Loren: Bye.

_(Right after Mel leaves Loren starts walking home even though she lives 20 minutes away from her house by car.) _

_(Loren has been walking for about five minutes a car pulls up next to her.)_

_(Loren looks and see's that it is Eddie's car. Eddie lowers the window.)_

Eddie: Need a ride?

Loren: No I'm good.

Eddie: Come on. Hop in. It takes 20 minutes from here to get to your house. And that's with a car.

Loren: Fine.

_(Loren got into Eddie's jeep wrangler.)_

***Inside the car**

Eddie: Doesn't Mel have a car? I saw her park when I got here today.

Loren: Yeah. We got into a fight.

Eddie: What about? _(He then looks over at Loren and see's that she is blushing.)_

Loren: Something dumb.

Eddie: Okay. So how was your first day of high school?

Loren: The first half was great. That girl Chloe doesn't seem to like me though.

Eddie: What makes you say that.

_(Loren blushes again.)_

Loren: Well, um, when you put you arm around my shoulder she glared at me.

Eddie: That does sound like her. She gets jealous easily.

Loren: Oh. _(Loren's heart sunk.)_ So she's your girlfriend?

Eddie: God no. She is my ex though. She cheated on me with a guy named Tyler.

Loren: Oh. _(Loren was happy again.) _

_(Eddie pulls into Loren's driveway.)_

Eddie: Is Nora at work?

Loren: Yeah she is at an overnight thing. Do you want to study?

Eddie: Sure. Let me just call my mom.

Loren: Okay.

_(Loren unlocks the door and Loren and Eddie walk in.)_

**_Eddie and Katy on the phone: _**

_Eddie: Hey ma. _

_Katy: Hey sweetie. How was your first day back at school?_

_Eddie: Good. I just wanted to let you know that I am going to hang out with Lo for a little bit and do school, okay?_

_Katy: Yeah that's fine. Oh and by the way Loren is staying with us tonight because her mom is away on business tonight. Okay? _

_Eddie: Yeah okay. I'll bring her over when I go home okay?_

_Katy: Okay. See you in a little while sweetie. Bye. Love you!_

_Eddie: Bye. Love you to._

***End of phone call**

Eddie: So you are staying at my house tonight...

Loren: Yeah I know. My mom left a note for me and I just read it.

Eddie: So what do you have?

Loren: I have math and history. What about you?

Eddie: I have some reading for English and that's it.

Loren: Okay.

***Two hours later**

Loren: Let me go pack a bag and then I will be ready to go okay?

Eddie: Okay.

_(Loren goes to pack a bag when she checks her phone and see's a text from Mel saying she is sorry so she replies to her saying that it's okay.)_

Loren: Ready?

Eddie: Yeah lets go.

**What did you think? Love?! Hate?! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter. I think I like this story :) It's something new. I got the idea from Pinkrocker12. She is an awesome writer. Check out her story "Forever and Always." Anyways enjoy!**

Recap:*Two hours later  
Loren: Let me go pack a bag and then I will be ready to go okay?  
Eddie: Okay.  
(Loren goes to pack a bag when she checks her phone and see's a text from Mel saying she is sorry so she replies to her saying that it's okay.)  
Loren: Ready?  
Eddie: Yeah lets go.

Story:

*The Duran's house  
  
Loren: Thanks for letting me stay here tonight. It gets kinda creepy there at night when I'm alone.

Katy: It's no big deal. It's Eddie's dream to have the house to himself for the night. _(Katy puts her hands up.)_ Whenever we are gone on tour the house is always a mess when we get back. He always has party's when we are gone.

Max: Yeah and sometimes his "friends" leave stuff.

_(Eddie blushes.)_

Eddie: DAD!

Max: _(Max has a big grin on his face.)_ What? Did I say something bad?

_(By this time Loren and Katy have bursted out laughing.)_

Eddie: Shut up. _(Eddie says this under his breath but his dad still hears him.)_

Max: What was that?

Eddie: Nothing!

Loren: God I love dinner at the Duran's house! Is it like this every night?

Katy: No. We just like to embarrass him when we are having dinner with people if we have the chance.

Eddie: Gee thanks mom.

Katy: _(Katy smiles.)_ Anything for you dear.

Eddie: I'm going to my room. _(Eddie storms off to his room.)_

Katy: Would you like some more mashed potato's Loren?

Loren: No thank you. I think I am going to go write for a little while in my room.

_(Btw Loren and Nora have their own rooms in the Duran house since it is SO big.)_

_**Loren's thoughts**__: I don't know why this upsets me so much. I mean he is hot and nice and sweet, and has had MANY girlfriends... I don't know why it bothers me so much. Oh wait yes I do. I like him... I am going to write now. At least my room is next to his._

**Loren singing:**

_Puttin' my defences up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line_  
_Never said yes to the right guy_  
_Never had trouble getting what I want_  
_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_  
_When I don't care_  
_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_  
_Won't wash my hair_  
_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_Paint my nails and wear high heels_  
_Yeah, it's you, make me so nervous_  
_That I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won't let it show, so I'm_  
_Puttin' my defences up_  
_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_  
_When you come around, I get paralyzed_  
_And everytime I try to be myself_  
_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_  
_It's just not fair_  
_Pain's more trouble than it all is worth_  
_I gasp for air_  
_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_Paint my nails and wear perfume_  
_For you, make me so nervous_  
_That I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won't let it show, so I'm_  
_Puttin' my defences up_  
_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)_

_The feelings I lost in my love_  
_They're burning, I'm not giving up_  
_And there's no one else to blame_  
_So instead I'll take off in a run_  
_I'm flying too close to the sun_  
_And I'm burst into flames_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won't let it show, so I'm_  
_Puttin' my defences up_  
_'cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack (x5)_

_(What Loren didn't realize is that Eddie was at the doorway recording her singing with his phone because he heard her playing the guitar in his room so he came to check it out and Loren had left the door open.)_

Eddie: Wow that was great Lo!

_(Loren blushes.)_

Loren: No one was supposed to hear that but me! You better delete that off your phone right now mister!

Eddie: Or what?

_(Loren starts chasing Eddie. They made it all the way outside when Loren and Eddie fall into the pool.)_

Loren: Eddie! Now look at what you did! My makeup is dripping onto this shirt! It is brand new! UGH!

_(Eddie moved closer to Loren.)_

Eddie: Look I'm sorry.

Loren: Well at least you're phone is broken.

Eddie: Nope I threw it somewhere in the grass right before we fell in.

Loren: UGH!

_(Eddie is now right next to Loren.)_

Eddie: Calm down Loren! It is just a shirt.

Loren: So? You better hope it doesn't get ruined! I really really liked this shirt...

_(Loren is cut off by Eddie leaning down and kissing her.)_****

CLIFFHANGER! I wasn't going to leave it like that, but I thought the story could use a good cliffhanger. Btw the song is "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato. I now love the song thanks to Pinkrocker12. So did you Hate the new chapter? Love it? R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been posting a lot lately... I have had a lot of school to do. Anyway enjoy...**

Recap: (Loren starts chasing Eddie. They made it all the way outside when Loren and Eddie fall into the pool.)  
Loren: Eddie! Now look at what you did! My makeup is dripping onto this shirt! It is brand new! UGH!  
(Eddie moved closer to Loren.)  
Eddie: Look I'm sorry.  
Loren: Well at least you're phone is broken.  
Eddie: Nope I threw it somewhere in the grass right before we fell in.  
Loren: UGH!  
(Eddie is now right next to Loren.)  
Eddie: Calm down Loren! It is just a shirt.  
Loren: So? You better hope it doesn't get ruined! I really really liked this shirt...  
(Loren is cut off by Eddie leaning down and kissing her.)

Story:

Loren: I, um, I have to go.

_(Loren gets out of the pool and starts walking.)_

Eddie: Loren wait! _(Loren heard Eddie but kept walking.)_

_**Loren's thoughts**__: OMG! Eddie just kissed me. My crush of five years just kissed me and I walked away! What is wrong with me?! (Loren is now in her room on her way to her private bathroom to take a shower.) Mel is gonna hound me when she hears this tomorrow! Well should I tell her.. (Loren is now hopping into the shower.) OMG does he like me?! Or am I a just a new toy? Oh well maybe I should just forget this even happened._

_(Loren heads to bed after her shower.)_

***Next day**

_(Loren get out of bed and get dressed and does her hair. /shmotterstorage/10131/outfit_medium_ this is Loren's outfit.)_

_(Loren walks downstairs and is greeted by Katy and Eddie. Both of them are eating breakfast at the dinner room table.)_

Katy: Hello Loren.

Loren: Hey Katy, Eddie.

_(Eddie is reading a sport magazine.)_

Katy: You look really cute sweetie! Doesn't she Eddie?

_(Eddie looks up from reading.)_

Eddie: Huh? Oh, yeah. You look nice Loren. I think you should change though. You don't want any of the guys on the team seeing you. You might have guys think you are cute! And we wouldn't want that right?

_(Loren just rolls her eyes. Both of them act like nothing ever happened.)_

Loren: Of course I don't want a boyfriend. Of course I don't want to be called pretty. Of course not! Why would I want that?!

_(Loren is joking.) _

_(Katy laughs.)_

Katy: Be nice to her. She is the only daughter I have and I don't want you scarring her off!

Loren: Aw. You think of me as your daughter? Well I have always thought of you as my second mom...

Katy: Of course.

Eddie: Okay I'm sorry to say this but we have to get to school Loren. We don't want to be late to our second day at school.

Loren: Okay let me just go grab my backpack and stuff.

Eddie: Okay.

_**Eddie's thoughts**__: Omg Loren looks so sexy. Ugh. Stop thinking this way Eddie. You're better than that. Loren is getting her stuff... I don't know whether I should bring up the kiss or not... I hope I didn't scare her with it. God she is only a freshman! I'm a senior... Although a lot of freshman are dating seniors..._

Loren: Ready?

Eddie: Yeah. Do you need a ride home from school?

Loren: Nah I don't think I will. Mel has a car. She flunked a grade remember?

Eddie: Oh yeah. Aren't you guys fighting though?

***In the car on the way to school**

Loren: No, not anymore. As I said before it was over something dumb. So what time is you're party on Friday?

Eddie: So you want to go?

Loren: Yeah, but what time is it at?

Eddie: It starts at 8.

Loren: Okay.

Eddie: So Loren about last night...

_(Eddie started but Loren cut him off.)_

Loren: It's alright Eddie. The kiss meant nothing to you and I get that.

Eddie: Just shut up for a sec okay Lo? I never said that the kiss meant nothing to me. I really like you. The kiss meant something to me. The question that I have for you is did it mean anything to you?

Loren: Of course it meant something to me. I have liked you since 4th grade! I thought you knew that.

Eddie: No I didn't. I have liked you since 8th grade.

Loren: Really? Wow Mel was right for once...

Eddie: Mel thought that I like you? Well she is right...

Loren: I know right! She is almost never right!

_(Loren and Eddie start laughing.)_

Eddie: Miss Loren Tate will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?

Loren: I would love that. Mr. Eddie Duran will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?

Eddie: Yes.

_(Eddie and Loren arrive at school and get out of the car.)_

_(Just as Loren is about to leave for class Eddie pushes Loren up against his car and they start making out.)_

_(After about fifteen minutes Mel walks behind them and clears her throat.)_

_(Eddie and Loren jump and pull away from each other when they heard Mel's voice behind them.)_

Mel: Well I hate to stop this, but we have to get to class Lo.

_(Loren's face is a very dark red because she is blushing.)_

_(Loren turns so she is facing Eddie.)_

Loren: Well we have to get to class. See you later?

Eddie: Can I walk you guys?

Loren: Don't you have class?

Eddie: No. This is my study period.

Loren: Okay well I guess if Mel is fine with it then yeah.

Mel: Yeah yeah. Can we go to class now?

Loren: Yes.

_(Loren and Eddie walk hand in hand to class.)__****_

Love it? Hate it? R&R! I tried making it longer... The next chapter will be the party. EXPECT A LOT OF DRAMA! Bye for now...


End file.
